


Your Quintessence

by Cecewarlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecewarlock/pseuds/Cecewarlock
Summary: Allura agrees to marry Lotor after a war that has taken a devastating blow on her people, herself included.Lotor agrees to marry Allura to prove to his brother, father, and specially himself, that he is worth something, not in spite, but because of his half Altean heritage.Together they will try to navigate a universe were all the stacks are against them.





	1. No fear

**Author's Note:**

> First Lotura fanfic. I know this concept has already been done, but it has so much potencial I couldn't help to take a bite out of it.

Allura stood in front of the mirror, she could barely recognize herself. Her hair was tied up in a big bun with only two strands on each side of her head left free. Her eyes were red from crying, but it was almost invisible under her eyelashes, and her lips, painted a bright pink, took away most of the attention. Her dress was also pink, but in a more toned-down color. It was long, covered her feet and dragged a couple of steps behind her. She hated it, but not as much as the corset she was made to wear underneath it. Pink, what an appropriate color, she did feel like she was mourning. Allura took a deep breath, no matter how much her situation disgusted her right now it was imperative that she remained calm for her meeting with her betrothed.  
Coran walked into the room. He wore a formal suit completed with two medals he had won in battle. Allura thought about how many people had lost their lives in the war: children, parents, lovers… As much as she hated her situation right now, she had to admit that it was better than the decimation of her people.  
-You look beautiful princess. -Coran gave her an encouraging smile. He put his hands on her shoulders and raised them to cup her face between them. – King Alfor would be proud.  
Allura felt an ache in her heart at the mention of her father. That was one of the reasons she had agreed to do this, so no one else would have to suffer the way she did. She wanted to cry, scream, beg him to take her away. But alas, she knew she couldn’t live with herself if she made that decision.  
-Thank you, Coran. I truly hope this arrangement works out.  
\- I will be the one accompanying you to the ceremony. – He offered her his arm. She took it. -I made sure that everything is just as you wanted it.  
Just as she wanted it… Allura had thought of this day, back when she was a teenager and was dating an Altean boy named Castor. She wondered if he had survived. Her and Coran had created a list of all the things she wanted for her wedding ceremony: Chocolate cake, soft purple lights that floated above the dance floor. Her mice would carry the rings, and her father would give her an ancient family heirloom shaped in the form of a lion. He would kiss her in the cheek and wish her happiness in the verge of tears.  
She didn’t write down “marry someone I love” in her list. She should have.  
When Allura and Coran walked past the doors into the garden where the ceremony was held every eye turned towards them. She tried to keep her composure, head held high, she wouldn’t allow herself to feel afraid.  
It seemed to her the air got thicker and thicker as she walked, and, when she reached the tent in which her future husband was waiting for her, Allura felt like she was about to faint. She couldn’t allow herself to show fear.  
-This is as far as I can go- Coran gave her a hug and Allura wished he would never let go.  
-Thank you, everything looks great, better than I had ever imagined. -She tried to give him a cheerful smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
\- I did my best princess. – She could see a tear starting to form on his right eye. – Quiznack! I told myself I wasn’t going to cry. – He tried to look away but Allura took his hand and raised herself to kiss him in the cheeks.  
-Everything will be okay Coran. – Thar’s right. She was princess Allura of Altea, she was in charge of the wellbeing of her people. She was not afraid.  
She walked into the tent, it was dimly lit with candles hanging from the top and, in the middle, there was a low table filled with diverse dishes both Altean and Galra. And behind that table, sitting in a cloud of pillows was his husband to be. Lotor.  
His hair was the color of a moon, if you watched it from a telescope in a very clear night. Long and well brushed, it went well beneath his shoulder. A single string of hair hung from the top off his head. Their hair was similar, she noticed, so were his ears. That was however where the resemblance stopped. His skin was a blue-ish purple color and his eyes were a deeper shade of the tone of his complexion. He was dressed in a military suit, blue and black with some orange.  
He hadn’t noticed her yet, so Allura stood the watching him drink and eat. He seemed calm, his gaze lost in the distance.  
-Good evening. – Her voice was a lot shakier than she had hoped. He turned to face her and gave a polite smile.  
-Good evening. – He rose and walked up to her, extending his hand. He was bigger than he had looked sitting down, a lot bigger.  
He offered her a spot right next to where he had been sited before.  
-Would you care for a drink? – His voice was smooth and radiated confidence. She didn’t let that woo her, he was a Galra after all.  
-Yes, Thank you. – A little alcohol would surely sooth her nerves a little. She couldn’t afford to lose her temper.  
\- Your friend Coran did a great job, everything is delicious. – He smiled at her. – I was just thinking about it, when you walked in. About how he was able to blend Altean and Galra culture together so perfectly? It quite fits the occasion.  
\- Yes, he has quite the eye when it comes to organizing events.  
\- I can see why you’ll want him by your side. My entourage is not so skilled when planning parties is involved.  
-Right. – Allura caught herself a second to late. Rudeness would not make her situation better and she open her mouth to apologize as soon as her words left her mouth.  
\- Yes well, it is known that the Galra are not the best when it comes to ceremonies but hopefully that would change thanks to your influence. – Lotor grabbed an Altean dish. Allura’s favorite. – This is probably the best Altean dish, the blend between the smooth and rough meat is exquisite.  
\- Have you tried many Altean dishes? – Allura asked him as she took a bite of the food he was offering her. It was delicious.  
\- Yes, my mother used to cook them for me. – She saw his eyes darkened for a second. Of course, with all the emotions she had been through that day she had forgotten that Lotor was half Altean.  
Since the subject had made him uncomfortable she tried to change it.  
-I hope Coran didn’t give you much trouble with the preparations. Once he gets his mind on something he can become stubborn.  
His smile was back on again.  
-Not at all. His enthusiasm was much appreciated. It was very amusing to see him boss around my soldiers. I think they’re afraid of him. – He chuckled at the memory. – You have a fierce companion.  
-Indeed. Coran can be a handful sometimes, but he has always been there for me, especially after…- She stopped herself before she could go any further. Showing weakness on their first meeting would surely backfire.  
-After your father died… I admired King Alfor. – Allura was caught by surprise. – I truly did. His advances in alchemy set off the biggest scientific revolution of our time.  
-You practice alchemy? – The disbelief was apparent in her voice.  
-Well, I’m afraid I do not posses the skill to perform the way you father did, but I do dabble in it at the extent of my capacity. – He ran his hand through his hair, showing, for the first time, some vulnerability. – There’s also the fact that alchemy is seen as a primordially Altean practice and is therefore frowned upon in Galra society. Due to my condition I didn’t really want to attract more attention to myself by openly practicing it.  
-I see… - Allura wondered what it must had been like to grow in a place where only half of yourself was accepted. Her childhood, although tragic at times, had never put in question her very existence. All the people that had surrounded her had supported her own way to express herself. – I hope that our marriage brings forth new acceptance for both of our cultures.  
Lotor stared at her for what seemed like a long time but just when she was about to break the silence he took her hands.  
-Allura, I want you to know that there is nothing that I want more than the unification and peaceful coexistence of our people. – His eyes were locked on hers and she could feel the intensity in them. It made her stomach clench, but she tried hard not to show it.  
-So do I. That’s why I agreed to this arrangement.  
-I’m glad, I truly believe that if we work together we can really change things, despite what my brother and father think. – He smiled dryly at the mention of his family.  
-I hope so too. – Allura tried, in vain, to steady her heart. He was deceiving her. There was no way that the bastard prince of Zarkon would have the same goals of unity and peace as her.  
She had no time to dwell on that thought for a familiar voice interrupted their conversation.  
-Everything is ready for the ceremony. – Coran stood outside of the tent, clearly uncomfortable.  
\- Thank you Coran, we will be right there in a tick.  
Allura took Lotor’s hand to get up and they walked together till the edge of the tent.  
-Ready? – He was still holding her hand.  
-As ready as I will ever be. – She smiled at him and Lotor her gave her hand a little squish as to reassure her. Allura couldn’t let herself feel at ease with him.


	2. My turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor spend their first night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't really what I expected it to be but I got a little bit too exited and ended up writing more.

Allura and Lotor stood in front of each other, their hands meeting halfway on the handle of a blade. One of Lotor’s generals was tying a red string that intertwined their hands and the weapon. There were no vows at their wedding, just two signatures in a contract where they swore to follow the conditions of their union. “Close enough” she thought.  
There was no dancing either. Despite Coran’s best attempts, the Galra party refused to allow it, they argued that it wasn’t necessary. Allura had to admit that she preferred it so. With the bedding ceremony getting closer by the tick she was too nervous to concentrate on dancing moves. She tried to remember the sexual education she had been given in her youth. She didn’t know much about Galra anatomy when it came to reproductive organs, she hoped Lotor’s Altean ancestry would come into play. The fact that his fiancée... husband, had been conceived gave her a little confidence; If an Altean was able to have sex with a full Galra, Allura could definitely handle it.  
The pair sat on their respective thrones as the guests presented their gifts. Most of them were weapons and armor. Some of them were baby gifts. The first time Allura opened one of the latter she was shocked. She hadn’t thought of having children. It was preferable if they did, since it would strengthen their alliance, she was however still concerned with the upbringing her future children may receive. What if they end up being Galra soldiers? What if they despised her?  
Allura turned to look at her husband. His face was unreadable, and it only changed to give polite smiles to the people bringing them their offerings. When all of it was done he stood up and gestured her to get up as well.  
-Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming to this celebration. I hope you all had a great time and that we may, from this day forward, get along as well as we did during this ceremony. – He took her hand. – May our empire live long and without conflict. Vrepit Sa.  
“Vrepit Sa” the room shouted. And with that, the wedding was over. Almost.  
The newlyweds marched solemnly to the spaceship that was going to take them to their new home. A planet had been chosen for them, it was located in-between Altea and the Galras’s homebased. Allura had not seen it yet but Coran had also made the preparations for her quarters and other rooms in her new castle. People either cheered or kept shouting the Galra battle cry as they walked by and, when they finally entered the spaceship, Allura was glad to get away from the noise. Lotor sat besides her his arms resting on his knees, he seemed just as relieved to have left the congregation. The pilot asked them to buckle up and fifteen minutes later they arrived at their new home.  
The palace was enormous, much bigger than the one she had lived in before, it was surrounded by a large forest which was itself circled by what seemed to be a colossal military base. The perfect harmony between their two cultures. Allura wondered if it was meant to keep her safe or to keep her in. They shared a room of course. There was a gigantic bed a top of some stairs. Translucent drapes shield it from the exterior and were embroidered with both of their sigils. On the opposite side of the bed was a big screen with a sofa in front of it. Two doors stood at both sides of the screen, one led to a bathroom and the other to the closet. Allura walked through the second door and admired the dresses that had been put there for her. They were all different colors and textures. Some were formal and others lose, but something else caught her attention. A battle suit. Similar to the one Lotor wore but in her shape. She wondered if that had been his idea. A mirror separated her side from his and she was tempted to look inside the drawers, but she was interrupted by the sound of a deep voice coming from outside.  
-I hope everything is to your likeness. – Lotor looked somewhat nervous, almost shy.  
-Yes, everything looks great. Do you mind if I use the bathroom? – The sun was setting outside and Allura wanted to get prepared for what was about to come.  
\- Yes, absolutely, although you don’t have to ask me, it’s your bathroom as well. – He stepped aside to let her pass.  
-Thank you. – She muttered and walked past him without making eyes contact. She grabbed one of her bags and shut herself in the bathroom. There was no lock. Quiznak.  
Allura took off her dress and struggled with the corset before giving up. She will have to ask Lotor to take it off her when they went to bed. She stared at herself in the mirror; With just her corset and laced panties, she seemed to be headed to a pleasure house. She opened the bag and took out a little bottle. She sat on the toilet and took off her panties. She raised her legs and opened the bottle. With one hand she reached inside and took out some of the content. It was cold and slick. She lowered her hand to her private regions and stuck a finger inside it. The coldness of the substance made her shudder, but she kept going, massaging the insides of her vagina with one finger, then two, then three. Allura tried to make as little noise as possible and bit her lips when she accidentally brushed one finger against her clitoris. Maybe this wasn’t necessary, but she wasn’t about to take any chances. Her husband might have seemed polite during their wedding, but a lot of men became brutes when it came to sex. When she was done she stood up and put her panties back on. She grabbed a silk laced robe and tied it up. She let her hair loose, brushed it and applied some cream to her face and legs. Finally, she took a pair of stockings and, when she was done putting them on she faced the mirror once more. She was ready.  
When she came out of the bathroom Lotor was sitting on the sofa, he was out of his uniform and wore a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt instead. Allura could swear he had brushed his hair. He hadn’t noticed her. He was looking at the screen where some news reporters were informing about a riot that had taken place in one of the planets occupied by the Galra. She hoped no one had been hurt.  
-Is everything okay? - Lotor turned to her and for a second his eyes opened wide. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. – The riot, I mean. Is anybody hurt? – He recomposed himself quickly.  
-Yes, the police caught them before they could get to the main base. They’ll probably get years in prison but thankfully no blood was spilled.  
Allura sat down next to him. She noticed how he shifted to the opposite side and took a deep breath.  
-I’m glad. – Even with their new alliance, it would take a lot of time to heal the wounds made by years of war and oppression.  
\- Yes… Would you like me to put on some music? – She turned to him.  
-Yes, sure.  
Lotor changed the station and connected his own device to the screen. Soft music started playing, not the kind he had suspected him to like but it was nice.  
-Would you like a drink? – Before she could answer he was already getting up and walking to the monitor beside their bed. – Something to eat as well maybe?  
-No thank you. Some wine would be fine.  
He pressed the number two on the monitor and a woman’s voice was heard.  
-Good evening sir, what can we do for you?  
-I would like a bottle of wine please, wait, make it two.  
-You will receive it immediately.  
A minute later the doors open to let through a square-shaped robot. It beeped and opened the compartment in its chest. Lotor took the bottles and the mechanic servant left. He handed her a glass and poured wine to the brim of the cup. He did the same for himself.  
As they sat down drinking and listening to music in silence she noticed that Lotor’s right leg was shaking. A couple of times he made feeble attempts to start a conversation, but it wasn’t till they were halfway through the second bottle that he spoke.  
-Look… I don’t know how to do this… Not the sex part. – He chuckled. – I mean, when I agreed to marry you I knew this was going to happen… I just don’t know how to make this less uncomfortable. – He ran his hand through his hair. It looked like it was his go-to whenever he felt uneased.  
Allura took a deep breath. She hoped the lubricant hadn’t dried out yet. She swallowed the rest of her cup in a moment and leaned in close to him. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he would look at her. She ran her thumb on his lips. They were smooth. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Slow, and careful, like when you dip your toe into the water to test it; she kissed him. Lotor was responsive, albeit insecure. He raised his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. Allura broke the kiss to raise herself and sit on Lotor’s lap, a leg on each side of his body. She kissed him again, this time harder and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she felt a familiar tingling in her lower area. She took off her robe without parting their lips and a little smile crawled into her mouth when she felt Lotor struggle to take off her corset.  
-Turn around. – It sounded more like an order than a request. She obeyed. Lotor fiddled with the chords of her corset but gave up quickly.  
-It’s tight, isn’t it? – She turned around to look at him with a grin on her face that disappeared the moment she saw his hands. Claws. He had claws. Lotor raised one of his fingers and ripped open the corset.  
-Not anymore. – He was the one smiling now but, before Allura could process anything that had just happened, she felt a hand on her right breast, and then on the other. Lotor’s claws had retracted and he was now pinching her nipples between his thumbs. Allura leaned back as a rush of pleasure ran inside her. In the position she was in, her back to his chest, she could feel his penis throbbing beneath her ass. She let out a moan for his finger had found their way down. He massaged her clitoris with his middle finger and moved his head to gain access to her neck. He gave her wet and intense kisses that were sure to leave a mark, and, as he entered a finger inside her, he bit her earlobe, sending electricity all over her body. Allura turned her head to him. When their lips met, she kissed him as if it were her last chance.  
The wine surely had something to do with it, that, and their repressed nervousness from throughout the day. She needed to relieve her stress. What better way than with her new husband? If she had to do it, she might as well enjoy it.  
He was enjoying this too, it seemed. At least that was what the heat under her told her. Allura couldn’t really hold back her curiosity any longer. She stopped his hand and looked him in the eye.  
-My turn. – He was panting and when she got down on her knees and touched his crotch he let out a deep groan.  
It was bigger than she had hoped, and it was hard, very hard. The same tone as his skin except for the tip that was a couple of shades darker. Allura stuck out her tongue and let it run through all his length, making sure every spot got wet with her saliva. When she finally put his cock in her mouth Lotor let out a deep breath. Taking it down was difficult, she had a hard time just taking its full size in, let alone down her throat. Allura applied herself as best as she could and felt encouraged when his hand started to grip around her hair, urging her to go faster. His cock started pulsing slightly and she knew he was close, she was however not prepared for when he came. Lotor’s cum was thick and there was a lot of it. So much in fact that she felt it spill from the corner of her lips and make its way down to her stomach. She pulled his member out and swallowed. He was still hard.  
Lotor grabbed her by the ass and lift her up without breaking a sweat. He made his way to the bed, pull open the curtains and dropped her on it.  
-My turn. – His hands parted her legs and he kneeled so that his face was between her thighs. His tongue ran all over her lower lips. His hands steadied her as she moved her crotch eager to reach her orgasm. – Not yet. – His breath against her clitoris made her shiver.  
Lotor rose up and took one of her tits into his mouth. He licked her nipple as he grabbed his cock and position it before her entrance.  
-Ready?  
Allura nodded holding back a scream as he entered her. Lotor kissed her but didn’t stop moving, reaching further and further until he was halfway in, he then put her hand in between them stroking her clitoris with his finger. Allura felt as if she was about to faint. As her husband lowered his head to bite her in the neck she orgasmed, and, encouraged by her response he thrust in. It hurt. Allura could feel every nerve in her vagina. She clung her nails into his back and sank them even deeper as he began pounding. Their moans melted together accompanied by the sound of the bed moving under them. Lotor put his hands on both sides of her head to steady himself. She came first, already sensitive from her first orgasm. When her cunt clenched around him Lotor let out a deep moan and collapsed on top of her. It didn’t take long until Allura felt his cum inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time there will be the introduction of the paladdins.  
> Notes and criticism are much appreciated.


	3. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor deals with his family and his feelings for Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor's Pov

Lotor woke up to the sound of water running. The light came through the curtains making his eyes squint. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, when he got there he saw his wife washing her hair; her skin, covered in soap, glisten with the light. Her eyes were closed and she was humming, rocking her body to the beat of her own voice. She was beautiful, just as the day he saw her for the first time. Lotor wondered if she remembered it, probably not.  
-Good morning. – She jolted up.  
\- Quiznak! – Some soap had gotten into her eyes and she was waving frantically trying to get it out.  
-Here. – He offered her a towel.  
-Thank you. – She wiped her face.  
-I’ve ordered breakfast, I didn’t know if you wanted it to have it brought here or if you preferred to eat in the dining room.  
\- You’re not staying? – She faced him, surprise on her face.  
-I’m afraid I cannot. I have business to attend to. – Lotor turned around and headed to the closet. He picked one of his more casual uniforms. Staying in the room and having breakfast with Allura seemed like an amazing offer but he had to meet his family today to discuss the way to handle how to crush the riots that had been emerging lately. This was bound to be an annoying meeting but Lotor tried his best to keep his face as neutral as possible.  
Once he had changed he brushed his hair making sure it looked as neat as possible. When he passed the bathroom on his way out he saw Allura applying cream on her legs. He really wanted to stay for breakfast.  
Lotor’s father had a very particular temper, one that seemed calm and collected, but was only a preface of the storm that he could unleash, specially in regard to his youngest son. When he got to the meeting room the young prince felt the all common unease he got whenever all of his family members were present. Zandark, the ever-spoiled child, hadn’t bothered to dress in the appropriate attire. He looked relax, his hands on his sides and leaned back against the chair. If only their governess had been here, she would have been appalled by his attitude. Lotor didn’t let any of his thoughts show and he greeted his brother with a courtesy which was met with a grin. His mother was sited right next to his father, even though they were not wed or allowed to, Zarkon treated Haggar as if she was his legitimate empress. If only he would extend that kindness to her son.  
After everyone was sited and briefed the meeting officially began. A large part of it was spent congratulating Zarkon on his success against the rebelling forces. Lotor attempted to pay attention, however, every time his mind drifted into the memories of his previous night. Allura… When he was told he was about to marry the princess of their enemy forces he had hardly retained his surprise, and, when he saw her standing in front of him with nothing but her under gowns and a robe, he had felt his heart stop. She was beautiful, he could still feel the sensation of his hands on her clit, he could still feel her walls tightening around him.  
-Lotor? – His father was looking at him, one eyebrow raised. – I asked you a question. – The storm was approaching, any wrong move would set Zarkon into a furious rage.  
-Maybe his first experience has left him traumatized. – Zandark’s smile was wide, full of content. Little did he know he had just given his little brother the answer he needed.  
\- The ceremony went down accordingly. We both performed our duties as expected.- Lotor made sure his voice didn’t give away any emotion. If his parents believed he didn’t care for Allura they couldn’t use her against him.

-Good. This alliance will be key in subduing of the riots.

\- We should stop this nonsense right now. Father, let me grab some of my men and head down to face the traitors. I can assure you all opposition will be dealt with in no time. - Zandark’s voice kept rising as he spoke, getting more and more fired up as he envisioned himself in battle. Lotor hoped for a bullet to hit him in the head.

\- I believe we can arrive to a peaceful solution. If you could give Allura and I chance, we may manage to reach common ground. - Zandark’s laugh roared in the room. 

-Negotiations won’t work with this people. This people will not listen to reason, they’re too dumb and don’t understand that our presence keeps them safe. - His brother seemed to think that he was the only person in the universe with common sense and answers to everybody’s problems. Ignorance was bliss.

\- Maybe we can try my approach before yours, it may save us some trouble and better our image in regard to others. - Lotor tried to stay diplomatic. His brother may have been hotheaded and imperious to reason, but their father wasn’t.

\- That may be a good strategy. - His father looked at the screen in front of him, pondering wherever the plan would work.- Yes, we shall try it. We need more people on our side if we wish to maintain the peace. – He stood up. - You and Allura will head down to the meeting point we’ll establish. Be ready to leave tomorrow, you’ll have two hours before Zandark attacks. – With that he left the room leaving Lotor to wonder how to break down the news to his wife. 

When he got back to his quarters Allura was nowhere to be seen. He walked to the main dining room and looked for her in living room, he found her in the gardens. She was sitting on a stone bench, three little mice on her lap, laughing. Lotor stood there feeling a moment of deja-vu, it had been a couple of years, yet it seemed like an eternity since the day he saw her in Floxa, in a garden similar to their own.  
-Good morning! -Allura was looking up at him, an open palm on her forehead as a way to avoid the rays of the sun. – How long have you been standing there?  
-Not very long, I just got back from the meeting, there is something I must tell you .-Lotor walked and sat next to her.  
– My brother is planning an attack on the rebel forces. -Allura gave him a distraught look, she had hoped that their engagement would put a stop to the never-ending fighting. –Do not worry, I was able to convince them to try another path first. -Allura’s eyes widen with interest. – You and I will head to the meeting point tomorrow and try to find common ground with the rebels. We were only given two hours so it will be a difficult task, but I believe we should still at least try. – Allura nodded but he could tell her mind was elsewhere, probably wondering how to find a way to reach an agreement. Lotor thought of all the people Allura had lost in the war, about all the people he himself had lost. He realized there wasn’t even a comparison, he had lost soldiers that, granted, he had cared about, but they had still joined to bring glory to the Galra. That glory had cost Allura her friends and her family. He tried to think about something to say. The words stuck inside his throat, refusing to give him the satisfaction to comfort her. His mind raced trying to find logical reasons as to why she should take part in the meeting, but it didn’t matter what reasons he could give her to persuade her to move on, her father and mother would still be gone. He had no words that would bring them back.  
-Do you know anything about the rebels? – Lotor turned his head down to look at her, left eyebrow raised.  
-I have been given their files but there was not much we could use in our favor tomorrow.  
-Would you mind if I took a look at them anyway?  
-Not at all, we can go over them at lunch if you’d like.  
-Yes, lunch. – Allura stood up and bent down to let the mice on the ground. -I must confess I’m starving.  
-Why didn’t you eat while I was gone? – Lotor rose and offered his right arm. She blushed.  
-It’s common protocol in Altea to wait for you spouse to dine. And since you weren't able to join me at breakfast I thought we should at least have lunch together – She took his arm.  
-Oh! I’m afraid the Galra do not follow the same customs but I’m glad you waited for me. -He lowered his arm and took her hand, when Allura intertwined her finger with his, he blushed.  
They walked in silence to the dinning room and sat on opposite sides of each other. Not a single word was spoken until the main course arrived.  
-Would you like to see the files now? -Lotor cut a small piece of the meat in front of him. Allura waited until she finished chewing hers to answer. He called for the staff and a deeply uncomfortable silence fell while they waited. Allura kept glancing at him and opening her mouth like she was about to say something, but every time she seemed to change her mind and kept her thoughts to herself. Lotor pretended not to notice, choosing to focus his attention on his meal instead. The plates were made specially for them, engraved with Altean flowers in the colors of the Galra. Everything in their new house was made in a mix of both cultures, Lotor knew it had been done as a curtesy to the bride since integrating Altean culture was not part of his family’s plan. Perhaps the motive was irrelevant if it still made Allura feel safe. He doubted it did.  
A servant brought the documents and as soon as he left Allura opened them and started reading them carefully. Lotor tried, without success, to read her mind. Allura read them three times.  
-What do you think? – He tried to not give away his eagerness to know if she had found something.  
-These rebels seem different to the ones I’ve read about before. Their commander, Keith, seems to be bold in his attacks… Unpredictable. His file doesn’t gives us any information as to how reason with him. Pidge on the other hand has two members of their family that are currently in a Galran prison, it may be possible to strike a bargain.  
-I have already looked into that on my way over, Pidge’s father is a valuable asset in the engineering field, it would be hard for us to let him go. -Allura gave him a disappointed look but she quickly returned her gaze back to the files.  
-We need to find a weak link, something that we can offer them. It will be hard, they have lost a lot and I bet they would do anything to get it back. There’s so much you can do to a person until they fight back. -Allura’s voice faded and she raised her eyes at him, fear and remorse in her eyes. -I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that the rebels are in the right, I just. – Her voice faded again. Lotor gave her a small smile.  
-It’s okay.  
It had scared her to upset him, she saw him as one of them. Lotor felt a hard pressure in his chest, the same feeling he got when he was in the presence of his family and members of the Galra court. He didn’t belong there. He didn’t belong in Altea either, it seemed to him there was nowhere meant for him. Lotor gazed at Allura’s ears, so similar to his own, her hair and facial features resembled his as well and yet, when he had held her hand before, Lotor had felt the difference; Not just in size but the form, the texture of their palms had been irrelevant the night before, now, as they stood in front of each other, the space between the getting larger with every tick, Lotor knew that it had mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Lotor's perspective is hard...  
> Notes and criticism are much appreciated.


	4. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura devise a plan to convince the rebel to work with them as well as the best way to cement their Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Strawberries Shortcakes are probably not a thing in space. They are however delicious sooo...

-Where did you find those mice? -Lotor attempted to lighten up the mood.  
-I brought them with me from Altea. They have been my companions for a long time. I hope you don’t mind.   
-I don’t, I just wondered where they came from. We don’t usually have animals.   
-You didn’t have pets growing up? – Dessert was being served. Allura gazed with interest at the shortcake in front of her.   
-Not really, my governess thought they were useless when it came to my upbringing.   
-My governess insisted that contact with animals of all kinds was imperative in the making of a proper princess. – Allura gave him a smile. It seemed his plan had worked. -Our governesses would not get along very well.   
-Probably not. -Lotor returned the smile. -Our cultures are indeed very different, but I hope for us to find common ground.   
Allura moved her fork and knocked over the cherry that was on top of her half-eaten dish. She looked over to him and back at her plate.  
-There is much I do not know about the Galra traditions.   
-I’d be honored to teach you everything you wish to know just as much as I am ready to learn from you.   
-I’ve been meaning to ask you… About your bedding…practices. -She looked away waiting to find the right words.  
Had he done something to upset her the previous night? Lotor tried to remember anything he might had done that would had given her reasons to be uncomfortable. Maybe he had rushed into it, not given her enough preparation? He recalled the look in her eyes when she had seen his claws, he had to admit he hadn’t been thinking clearly at the moment, due to the alcohol and the infatuation of Allura’s scent. He promised himself to not make the same mistake again.  
-I apologize if any of my actions last night were misguided and caused you pain. -He forced his voice to remain calm.   
Allura chocked slightly and brought her handkerchief to her mouth to prevent the food from spilling out.   
-No! That is not what I meant, at all! -She regained her composure and straighten herself.   
Lotor watched as his wife ran her hands through her hair and cupped her face in between them before letting a long sight. He stared at her with curiosity and just as he was about to speak she interrupted him.  
-I was wondering about the way the mating protocol proceeds after the wedding, according to Galra customs. – Her eyes were locked in his in an act of unconvinced bravery.   
-You mean…   
She interrupted him again.  
-I mean, in… with which… frequency are we required to bed. - She wasn’t looking at him anymore.   
Oh! He hadn’t expected that and for a tick Lotor considered lying. He dismissed the idea even faster.  
-There really isn’t a concise number of times required. However, I assume all parties involved will be expecting an heir as soon as possible. – Allura’s shoulders tensed. – Do not worry, my Altean ancestry makes us more compatible so it should not take many tries.   
-In the event that we do have a child, would he be raised here? -Her voice was low but steady. Her eyes still on her unfinished plate.   
-Yes. This planet has been chosen as the middle ground between our two nations and any offspring we may have would be born and brought here. – He waited for her response.   
– Allura…   
She raised her head to stare at him, eyes unbothered yet the slight twitch in her chin let him know that she was trying to hold back the storm of emotions that she was going through, the uncertainty of the future weighted on her as much as it did on him.  
-Our children will be taught both the Galra and Altean way.   
-Those do not seem to be compatible. Our children cannot possibly have and not have pets at the same time.  
-Then we’ll have to cut the animals in half. – She chuckled and made a disgusted face at the picture he had presented. – Or, maybe, we could work together to make a new way. -He smiled and extended his hand, when she took it, he tried to ignore how small and soft it felt compared to his. -We will figure it out. -She smiled and nodded slightly.   
-It’s going to be a lot of hard work. Neither of our nations is known for there adaptability. -He gave her hand a little squeeze.   
-Would you like to take a walk in the gardens? -The question had come out of his mouth before he could process it. Her eyes widen in surprise and as small smile formed on her face, she nodded. He stood up and made his way to her side offering his hand once again. They walked through the gardens just as before, in silence. When they arrived to a small cabin a man was sitting on the steps in front of it. As soon as he saw them he stood up and bowed.   
-Prince, Princess. -He bowed lower. -Good evening. – The mam was tall and had a strong body, he was missing an arm which had been replaced with a metallic prosthetic. His hair was mostly black with the exception of a couple of white streaks at the front. His clothes were loose and he was barefoot.   
-Good evening. -Allura looked at him with interest. -Who may you be?  
-My name is Shiro, princess. I’m the head gardener.   
-I see… I must congratulate you for you work, the gardens look beautiful, the flowers specially; Their colors are truly a sight to behold. -Allura smiled at the man and he blushed slightly.  
-It was all done according to your wishes princess. You’re second in command made it very clear as to how we should proceed.   
-Coran proves again he knows you well.  
Lotor looked around and bent down to pick one of the flowers to examine it. -I hope you didn’t loose your arm while planting them. -He turned to face the gardener. – As beautiful as they are, they do not seem dangerous.   
Despite of what he had hoped would be received as a lighthearted jab Lotor watched Shiro’s face get redder as the man took a step back.  
-Not at all your Highness, I lost my arm in a fight a few years ago.   
-You fought for the Empire? -Allura’s tone didn’t conceal her surprise. -You do not look from here.   
-I am not. I was born on earth. I fought until we lost the battle on Crista. I then joined the Galra and accepted a job as a gardener.   
-You fought with the rebellion? -Lotor couldn’t believe they had let a former enemy join their ranks so easily.  
-Yes. Until I lost my arm. I was then brought to one of the fighting arenas where they gave me a new arm. I made a deal with the commander in charge in which I would be granted freedom if I was able to win a hundred fights.   
-I must assume by your presence here that you did, in fact, win.   
-I did, I have however retired from that life. I wish only to keep to myself and live peacefully with my husband. If my presence insults you I will make sure that we never cross paths again your Highness.  
-It doesn’t. -Allura walked up to him. -We are terribly sorry for the losses and the pain the war has inflicted on you. – She took both of his hands. -If there is anything you wish for, know that we’ll try our best to make it happen.   
-Thank you princess. -He turned to Lotor and lowered his head. -Thank you.   
-We must be going. We still have to find a plan for tomorrow.  
Allura caught up to him and turned around to wave her hand at the gardener.  
-We shall meet again soon. 

 

Lotor was sited in the living room going through Shiro’s file when his wife walked in.   
-What are you doing? -She asked as she sat next to him.  
-Checking the veracity of the gardener’s story.  
-Why? -Her face was stern.  
-You never know, people lie.   
He heard her sight loudly.  
-Lotor… We are not going to win over the members of the rebellion with that attitude.   
He turned to her, eyes full of enquiry in the face of her boldness.   
-I have been thinking about it and presenting ourselves the way your father or brother would is not going to play in our favor. You and I both want to change the system that is currently in place. We must lead by example. Show them that we have better solutions than the ones that have come before.   
Lotor turn his head back to the file in front of him.   
-Bringing down the Galra Empire will not be possible with only good intentions.  
-An alliance is stronger if the people in it trust each other. While it is true that fighting is necessary, a better system is also required if we wish to maintain the peace. Making sure all parties do not turn on each other at the slightest of chances should also be one of our priorities.   
-What do you propose then?  
Allura took his holo-pad and opened Keith’s file.   
-As we have stablished before, this one will be the hardest to convince. I however believe that we can still make him see that smaller scale attacks to key points will lead to more progress. The main two issues we should address first are the unification of the invaded planets and the obstruction of Galra resources. The first one could be attained by forming and underground grid in between the planets that provides aid to those in need: Food, clothing, medical assistance…  
-How will we find the people to make this work?  
-I was hoping the majority would volunteer, it won’t be to hard to find citizens of the conquered planets that wish to come to the aid of other. On the other hand, finding Galra that want to help will be harder.  
-We might not need them. If we can get people from neutral planets to join, we might have a chance. What about Galra resources?  
-I was hoping you would be able to come up with something in that area. I do not have much knowledge of the way the military and commerce routes work.  
-I do not have access to all of the information and if they correlate me with the attacks in any way the whole situation could turn ugly.   
Lotor rose up and paced around the room.   
-Maybe we could find a decoy, somebody to use as a smoke screen in case we are ever caught. He opened and closed his right hand. A movement he did whenever his brain was working faster than he could process.   
-That, of course, would mean to find someone who is willing, or perhaps that doesn’t matter…  
Lotor turned to Allura and saw that her pose had stiffened, almost on guard. He realized he had extracted his claws without thinking.   
-My apologies. I didn’t mean to frighten you. -He returned his nails backs to their usual length. He could feel her body relax almost instantly. He turned as to advert her gaze, to his surprise, Allura walked to him and stood by his side.   
-I should be the one apologizing. I’m afraid I’m still not used to your Galra attributes.   
-Understandable, we’ve only have known each other for less than twenty vargas, it took me much longer to get used to my Galra attributes. -He gave her a small smile.   
-I do enjoy some of them. Your skin for example, it’s a lot smoother than I expected. -Lotor felt himself blush as a tingling feeling made his way across his stomach to his chest.  
-Thank you. You are very kind. Your skin tone is beautiful as well, it shines more than I remember it.   
Quiznak. He forgot she didn’t remember the first time they had met.   
-What do you mean? – Allura moved her head to the side trying to meet his eyes. There was no point in lying now.  
-It happened a long time ago. In Floxa. I was visiting, hoping to get more knowledge in alchemy and I stumbled upon you in one of the gardens. We didn’t talk, but our eyes crossed for a tick. I do not expect you to remember, like I said, it was a long time ago.   
Allura frowned and raised her hand to her chin giving it a squeeze between her thumb and her palm.   
-I do not remember. Are you absolutely sure it was me?  
-I am positively sure. I could ever mistake your eyes for anyone else’s. – He smiled and her and for a tick Allura seemed embarrassed. She turned away and made her way back to the sofa.   
-I’m sorry. My memory seems to be playing tricks on me.  
-Do not worry. Should we go back to our previous task? -Lotor wanted to change the subject as soon as possible to avoid dying of the embarrassment.   
She adverted her gaze and gestured for him to sit down. He did.   
-Well… as we were saying before, the faster we are able to cement our alliance, the greater will be our chances to win. -The tone of her voice was one of reassurance he didn’t know if it was meant for him or for herself.   
Allura took a deep breath.  
She shifted her body as to face him. With hesitance, she placed her hand on his chest, right where his heart was. There eyes met and neither of them said anything nor moved. Finally, Lotor raised his own arm and cupped her face with his hand, stroking it gently. It felt different than it had the night before, but just as good. Without the help of the alcohol to soothe his nerves he could feel a pounding in his chest. He moved closer to her, slowly, as to not scared and, when she didn’t pull away, he leaned even closer. With their eyes still on each other, he kissed her. 

Her lips tasted like cake and her tongue of strawberries. He pulled her towards his body and turned his head to deepen the kiss. Allura let out a soft moan when their lips parted, but didn’t have time to catch her breath, since his lips were already back on hers. His hands had made their way to her hips where Lotor could feel her skin underneath the soft fabric of her blue dress. He fought the urge of ripping it off; Instead, he raised himself and pushed her on her back. He pressed down on her and parted their lips, so he could kiss her neck, going lower, to her chest, leaving marks wherever went. He was hard, very hard, and the need to enter her rose with every tick he could feel her warm body below his. Lotor grabbed the back of her thighs and raised them so that her entrance would be accessible. He lowered his head and renewed his trail of kisses. When he got to her vagina he could already feel the heat emanating from it. He couldn’t help to feel proud of the excitement he caused on his wife. He stuck out his tongue and licked her outer lips, softly. When he finally reached her clitoris Allura let out loud gasp. He kept moving his tongue around it and repositioned himself so he could stick a finger inside of her. He made sure his claws weren’t a problem and, by the time he had inserted his third finger, Allura was rocking her hips, urging him to go faster. He applied himself to the task, savoring every moan, every gasp she gave him. Her scent was intoxicating and her taste even more so. When Allura came she closed her legs around his head and squeezed it in between her thighs.  
-Quiznak! My apologies, I didn’t mean to suffocate you. -She spoke in between pants.   
-It’s alright.   
Lotor pressed his lips against her right thigh. He rose to his knees and lowered to kiss her once more although, this time, he didn’t stop as he yanked up her dress nor when he unbuckled the lower half of his armor. He positioned himself so that his cock was touching her cunt and pushed his way forward with care. Allura was still sensitive from her las orgasm and he could feel her twitching below him. Once he was fully inside he broke the kiss to look at her.   
-Allura…  
She opened her eyes and the sight of her blue stare and parted lips made him harder. He started moving, with every thrust he observed her face. The way her eyebrows arched, her mouth open with pleasure. Lotor reached under her and pulled her up. She was sited on top of him, her legs around his waist, riding him. Her breasts made low clapping noises as they bounced; when he grabbed one of them and brought it to his mouth Allura let out a deep moan. Quiznak he was close. It seemed he couldn’t control his body when he was next to her. He wanted nothing more than to release himself inside of her.  
-Allura…. I’m so close… I’m going to…  
-Yes… Cum inside me. -She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her head next to his, her lips almost touching his ears.   
Those were the words that sent him over the edge. Lotor tighten his grip on her waist, lowering her as he pushed up. He came with a groan and pumped himself inside her a few times as he released. He could feel his cum dripping from her cunt and Allura’s soft fast breaths in on his ears. After a few ticks Allura turned to face him, her gaze cloudy from the extasy. When she crossed the distance between their lips Lotor wished she never pulled them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Notes and criticism are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is the bedding ceremony and Allura's first cultural clashes with Galra society.  
> Notes and criticism are much appreciated.


End file.
